


Echoes of the Past

by flightinflame



Series: The Light That in Us Burns [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Misunderstandings, Protective Credence Barebone, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: In which Credence hears screams and tries to rescue Newt.Or in which Newt was having a good evening, and then had an obscurial to calm down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to LourdesDeath for betaing. 
> 
> For this prompt: http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=710859#cmt710859

"Say it." Graves growled in Newt's ear, and Newt shuddered in pleasure. The man's voice was gorgeous like this, pitched low enough that it hit something primal in Newt's soul. Newt groaned, grinding back against his partner, feeling completely dominated by him. He was taller than the other man, but far thinner. He could fit beneath him when he was on his hands and knees like this, and he tried to press back against him. Graves was still wearing his coat, and it brushed against Newt’s legs.

Graves' fingers dug into Newt's hips, holding him into place.  
"Say it."  
"Please..." Newt gasped, wriggling his hips slightly in the way he knew drove his lover mad. "Please fuck me..." He whimpered slightly, driven almost mad by lust. He was painfully hard, and Graves hadn't even touched his cock. Just murmured in his ear, nipped at his sensitive skin, and let him know exactly what he was going to do to him. 

"I don't know..." Graves said, hand resting on Newt's shoulders, to press them down onto the bed, leaving his ass up in the air. "You did interfere with my case earlier. Not to mention that you keep. getting. caught. with. traffickers." The last words were each punctuated by a blow of Graves' hand against the round curve of Newt's ass. Newt bit his lip to hold back a cry. "You do look good like this though. Your ass is blushing just as much as the rest of you..." At those words, Newt felt the colour on his face grow darker, and he spread his legs.

"Please... please sir..." Newt murmured, need driving him wild. He wanted it so badly, wanted Graves' thick cock inside of him. Graves stroked a finger against his entrance and he bit his lip, whimpering again. "Please..." He begged.

When Graves pressed in he wasn't gentle. Newt didn't want him to be. One solid thrust as Graves pushed fully inside of him, and Newt bit down on the pillow beneath him in an attempt not to scream out loud. It had mixed results, some noises leaking past the feathers, but Graves practically snarled in satisfaction, reaching to grab his wrists, holding them out in front of Newt to pin him in place, stretched beneath him, squirming and unable to escape. 

Newt struggled a little, just to feel how trapped he was, to feel Graves hold him down and take what he wanted from Newt's body. 

Before Graves, Newt hadn't really had a full relationship. He'd fumbled with a couple of people at school and there had been the thing with Tina which had never worked out right, but no one had ever matched his needs. But Graves did. Graves could be so gentle that Newt almost cried, or so rough that he screamed. He always made Newt feel like the most important person in the world, and he groaned, pressing up as best as he could.  
"Stay." Graves hissed, and Newt wriggled just a little because he could, knowing that Graves was more than capable of holding him down. He fell still and was rewarded by one of Graves' hands skimming along the line of his cock. The other hand gripped his hip, firm, and Newt knew there would be a bruise there tomorrow.

There were salves he could use of course, to stop the bruise from forming, but that would spoil the fun. He liked walking around aching, knowing that he belonged to Graves, that it was written so intimately within him. He also loved the way that even the faintest hint of a limp or a bruise would mean that Graves was all over him, trying to protect him. The thought made him clench, as did the knowledge that he was cracking the director’s iron self control.

"There we go..." Graves murmured. "You just take it..." Newt let out a soft moan, knowing it would act as encouragement. "You fit on my cock like you were made for it, you're so damn... so damn tight around me, god, you are just so perfect. My. Little. Bitch." Graves punctuated each word with another thrust, and Newt could tell he was getting close. 

Newt opened his eyes, hoping that Graves would have left a mirror propped against the headboard, so that he could watch the look in Graves' eyes when he came. It made Newt feel powerful, to see the strongest wizard in America utterly debauched by lust aimed at him.

He saw Graves, hair plastered to his face, eyes closed as he moved with focus. Newt was about to relax into it when he caught sight of black smoke hovering behind him. He grabbed his wand from beneath the pillow, and managed to throw up a protective shield a second before it struck.

Dark smoke swirled around them, and Newt scrambled out from beneath Percival, accioing over his coat and wrapping it around his body, trying to get between Credence and his lover.

What remained of Credence was stood in the doorway, his eyes glowing a vivid white as smoke poured from him. His face was streaked with tears.  
"Credence?" Newt began, and the smoke turned, enveloping him in darkness. But it didn't attack. Credence wasn't trying to attack him, he realised with a jolt of shock. He was trying to keep him safe.

"Credence... it’s okay..." Newt spoke carefully, hand trembling a little with the effort of holding a protective spell up around Graves. If he dropped it before Credence was calm, he would see his lover killed. "Credence, please, come back to me..."

His words seemed to have some effect, the smoke receding to leave Credence stood there shaking, face damp, fresh tears spilling from his eyes. He was dressed in his favourite pair of hippogriff pyjamas, and looked close to collapse. Newt ran forwards to embrace him, catching him as he fell forwards.  
"Newt..." Credence whispered. "You... run. Get help."  
"What?" Newt asked, and saw how terrified Credence was. "Whatever happened, it’s just a nightmare-"  
"He's here. He's come back for me and you got... you got _hurt_." Credence says the word so softly that Newt can barely make it out, having to read his lips. "Get...get out..." Credence is starting to smoke again, black tendrils lifting from his skin. "I'll try and hold him off."

Newt tried to keep the shield up but it was failing, only to be reinforced by Percival finding his own wand and creating a shield. Exhausted, Newt let the barrier drop and focussed on Credence.  
"Credence, wake up, it's okay, you're safe, it was a nightmare-"  
"That's... that's Mister Grindelwald." Credence said, and he said it with such certainty that it chilled Newt.

Despite himself, he glanced over at his lover to check that the man he loved was still standing there. Credence was shaking still, and Newt called the blanket from the bed, wrapping it around him.  
"Credence...it's not him..."  
"But he... he was hurting you, Newt..."

Newt dug his fingers into his coat pocket, pulling Pickett out and holding the little creature towards him. Credence picked up the bowtruckle carefully, how Newt had taught him to hold him. Newt hoped that this would be able to work, that Credence would know that if Percival posed a danger, then Newt would never expose Pickett to risk. 

Pickett chirruped slightly, and Credence relaxed a little, his face still streaked with guilty tears.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered softly. "I just... he was _hurting_ you..."  
"He wasn't hurting me..." Newt paused, trying to work out how to put the explanation into words Credence could understand, to explain what he and Percival were doing bore no relation to the horrors that Grindelwald had inflicted upon him. "Remember last time we were in the case, and you saw the runespoor?"  
"The mother bit them on the tail..." Credence agreed, frowning a little.

"She did." Newt agreed. "And she did that as a warning, not to hurt them but to keep them out of danger. Percival and I love each other, and sometimes... sometimes we play games a little like that." He squeezed Credence's hand. "Percival would stop if I ask him to..."

Credence turned a frankly startling shade of red and stuttered an apology.  
"There's no need to apologise." Newt said quickly. "I really am rather flattered that you tried to save me from him. It can't have been easy to do that. You were very brave."

Credence looked uncertain, but managed a slight smile, so Newt was counting that as a win. He embraced Credence.  
"Now, why were you here?"  
"Nightmare." Credence explained, then glanced down. "Mister Grindelwald said he'd hurt you if I didn't..." He shuddered, and Newt's heart ached. For Credence to go from a nightmare like that, to seeing what he had thought he had done here, must have been horrific.

"It's alright. You're safe, and so am I. Percival will keep us safe..." He paused. "Do you want to stay with us tonight?"  
"Not if you're.. um...doing that." Credence stuttered, and Newt shook his head.  
"We're done for the night."

Credence dived into the bed, leaning back in his favourite spot against the wall. Percival quickly cleaned the sheets with a wave of his wand, and then pulled on some clothes as Newt slipped into his comfortable if ragged Hufflepuff pyjamas. Newt slipped in beside Credence, Percival against Newt's back. Newt held onto Credence, stroking his hair until he fell asleep, before twisting to look at Percival.

Percival's face was a mess of emotions, and Newt blew him a kiss.  
"Love you."  
There was a moment's pause before his words were returned, Percival lost in his own thoughts. Newt reached to hold his hand.


End file.
